


Dream Lover

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: Sweet dreams are made of thisOriginally posted to LiveJournal 9/2005





	Dream Lover

Dream Lover  
Author: Carol  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: Viggo/OFC  
Disclaimer: I don't know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own curved little mind  
Warnings: Het sex  
Beta: The wonderful ~N, who gently prods me and gives me the best inspiration.  
Summary: Sweet dreams are made of this  
Originally posted to LiveJournal 9/2005 

 

She awakes from a peaceful slumber to the feel of the bed dipping behind her, and then a hard, cold body pressing against her back. Smiling softly, she makes a small happy noise as Viggo snuggles in behind her.

“You’re cold, baby,” she whispers.

“Mmm, snowing out there. Needed to get home, though. Didn’t want to wait for tomorrow,.” he answers, kissing the back of her neck, hand coming around to cup her breast.

Viggo’s mouth moves across her shoulders coming up to nip at the tender flesh of her neck. She shudders and presses back into him.

“I missed you baby. I’m so glad you’re home,” she gasps as he bites harder.

“Shhh, let me show you how much I missed you. I’ve been gone too long.”

Viggo’s hand slides down from her breasts, across her smooth stomach, to carefully run through the thatch of tight curls nestled between her thighs. He slips his fingers down through them to find her moist center, flicking his fingers across the small nub, making her gasp and writhe against him. She can feel his hard length pressed into her back, the dampness leaking from him making him slide against her easily.

Tiring of not being able to look at her, wanting to touch and taste her, Viggo pulls away, rolling her gently onto her back, then lowering himself on top of her. He gazes down into her deep chocolate eyes, smiling slightly just before he takes her mouth in a searing kiss. She arches up into the contact, opening to him, letting him map her mouth with his questing tongue. Sighing heavily, they part for air.

Viggo lowers his mouth to her throat, lapping at the delicate flesh, nipping lightly. He continues on, pressing moist kisses along his route, coming to her breasts. Looking up through golden lashes, he tips his head back down to attach to a lightly peaked nipple, running his tongue around the edges before pressing his mouth over the tight nub. Sucking firmly, he pulls at the teat with his teeth, causing needy whimpers to fall from her kiss swollen lips. Abandoning the one breast, he moves to the other, lavishing the same loving attentions on this one.

 

Finally letting the taut nipple pop from his lips, he moves on, licking and kissing across her stomach, inching slowly lower, until he reaches the raised mound. Moving around it, he worships her hips, inside her thighs, and finally coming up to part her lips with his thumbs, again flicking across the hard nub he finds there, before dropping his head and swiping his tongue across her wet slit, stopping and sucking the small bundle between his lips, flicking his tongue over and over against the pulsing organ, biting gently, making her scream and beg for more. Viggo moves lower, lapping at the wetness coming from her center, and plunges his tongue into her. She shrieks, grasping at anything she can to stay centered, the sheets, his hair, anything to keep from coming off the bed. She can feel the tightening in her stomach, the ache getting stronger where his tongue laps at her opening, driving her insane, until finally, with a flick of his thumb against her clit, and his tongue plundering her opening, she comes, breathing his name, mixed with soft curses.

Lifting his head, Viggo smiles up at her flushed face, moving his body further up to align perfectly with hers. She leans up to kiss his lips, his cheeks, his eyes, lapping at the cleft in his chin, until coming back to his lips and pressing her mouth firmly against his, opening to allow him to enter her. Viggo possesses her mouth, ravishing it in a lust-filled haze, grinding down into her, letting her feel how hard he is, how much he wants her. She arches up, encouraging him to take her, complete her. He moves his hips until he is aligned with her opening, and presses in, slowly, inch by quivering inch, until he is fully sheathed inside. Stopping to catch his breath, Viggo finally starts to move, thrusting slowly, carefully into the tight channel, she rising to meet each press inwards, urging him on to further, harder, more intense pleasuring. From his penetration, into the gentle rocking, and finally the harder, firmer plunges into her, she feels herself rising again, moving rapidly forward towards that sweet release that only he can bring her. Finally, she can hang onto the feelings no longer and tumbles over the edge, her body arching off the bed, her fingers gripping into his muscles, bruising, and screaming her release and pleasure to the sky. Her pulsing passage massaging his aching shaft, Viggo follows her, gasping her name over and over, as his body pumps his seed deep inside her.

Collapsing off shaking arms, Viggo rolls to the side, pulling from her body. He gathers her into his arms, kissing her face, her hair, murmuring soft words of love and devotion, feeling her cuddling close, her breathing becoming even and he can feel she is asleep, worn to exhaustion from their loving. He closes his eyes, inhaling her sweet scent, and follows her to the land of Morpheus.

She awoke the next morning to the phone jangling against her senses. Rolling to the side to grab the receiver from the night stand, she noticed she was alone in the sun-filled room. She answered the phone with a mumbled hello, only to hear her love on the other end.

“Darling? I just got to town, the roads were all closed last night because of the storm. I should be there in about half an hour. I spent the night in a little hotel a few hours from home. I had the strangest dream. I swear I was there with you. I’ll tell you all about it when I get there. I love you.”

She dropped the phone back onto the stand and sat up. He wasn’t here? It was all a dream? Crawling from the bed, she made her way to the bathroom. Stopping at the mirror, she brushed the hair from her eyes, and noticed something to make her stop. There, in just that spot he always loved, were the perfect marks of his teeth, where he’d bitten her the night before. She shuddered, knowing that he had visited her, if only through their dreams. And she couldn’t wait for him to get home, so she could share with him how real it was, and how glad she had him back in her arms, right where he belonged.

~end


End file.
